The Heavenly Dragons Emperor Ruler
by DragonMaster128
Summary: Lost Interest.A new story wil come up between January 20-23. This story is up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

The Heavenly Dragons Wielder

I do not own highschool dxd

This story is about Issei has Ddraig and Albion and of course he has a harem but I am not adding rias she gonna has someone else.

Now on with the story

(' ') Thinking /(" ") Talking/[] Ddraig talking/{} Albion

Issei is six years old has silver hair and ruby eyes and walking to his house and choose a shortcut to go walking through the park he checked his watch and it said 6:39 and his mother told him to get to his before 6:50 and he does come back before 6:50 he going gronded so he started to run.

"I hope i make in time I don't want to be grounded"Said issei.

Once he got home he heard screams of agony and he run to his home.

"Okaa-san Tou-san"said issei once he got home.

Inside his home he saw his parents dead corpes with their blood and a glowing spear where their hearth are and a hole in their bodies that the spear made.

"Okaa-san "SOB" Tou-san "SOB" please wake up it must be fake please wake up "SOB" it must be a nightmare "SOB"please wake up!"Issei said having a total breakdown but he doesn't notice that there was someone else with him.

"Hello boy prepare to die"Said Kokabiel in his fallen form which startle issei.

"Who are you and did you kill my parents?"said issei in a fear and angry voice.

"Yes I kill and they were easy to kill like

the pathetic humans their are hahahaha like right now with you boy"said Kokabiel creating ia light spear.

"Why you kill them they didn't do anything to you"said issei getting angrier at Kokabiel for murdering his parent.

"I kill them because of you boy hahaha because you have a sacred gear boy now die hahaha say hi to your parent in heaven also don't expect seeing god because he's dead hahaha"said Kokabiel throwing the spear to issei and killing him by issei being to shock.

"If I still live I will kill you"said issei while blood coming out of his mouth and the hole in his chest made by the spear.

"Bye boy and good luck in killing me because you are going to die hahaha"said Kokabiel before leaving issei to die.

'Is this it going to die without avaging my parents i don't want to die i want to avange my parents by killing Kokabiel I will give anything to survive even give my humanity.'

[You want to live boy]

'Yes i want to live to avange my parents'

[If you want to live you have to sacrifice you entire body and you will change into a dragonoid you will super strength,vision,hearing,taste,and you going to have affinity to fire and you can control fire and make fire stronger than a phoniex and dragon you accept the deal]

'I accept the deal and consequences' said issei.

[Good while your body going through the transformation your going to be in a comma for a month but before that happens my name is Ddraig the Welsh Dragon one of the two sacred gears you have it's called the "Boosted Gear"and don't worry someone going to take care of while in the commaand his name is Azazel a fallen angel but this one is a nice one not like the guy who kill your parents and after this comma we are going to train to unlock the other sacred gear called "Divine Dividing" and my rival who is inside the sacred gear like I am his name Albion the Vanishing Dragon now this is all the information i can give you before you in a comma see ya next month Partner]

After Ddraig saying that issei enter his comma with his wound heals and Azazel came in and pick isseiup from the ground and starting a teleportation circle.

"What an interesting person who has two sacred gears the "Boosted Gear" and "Divine Dividing" so he's the "Sekiryuutei" and the "Hakuryuukou" don't worry kid I'll protect you and train you to reach you're full potential as "The Heavenly Dragons" and once you wake up and get strong to reach Balance Breaker I am going to introduce you to my daughter Valirie but she likes to be call Vali.I hope you can be friends with her and even become lovers fufufu"said Azazel and they disappear and enter Grigori hq and put issei in a room with with giant flat screen,a computer,Xbox one,Ps4 and dozens of stacks of video games for each console,a king size,and a giant bathroom.

"This is your room Issei"said Azazel once he put him into his bed and left

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction and if you see bad grammar tell me and please no bad comments remember im new at writting fanfiction and the the next will come in every three day so it goung to come out in wendays and sunday or early i don't know well see ya in the next chapter :-P


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2]

"" Talking/ '' Thinking/[ ] Ddraig Talking/{} Albion Talking

 **One month later at Grigori**

A person starting to stir in a bed and his name is Issei Hyoudou with new changes on his body by the transformation. Issei body changes gave him a different appearance his eyes were crimson and he look taller 5.3 ft look around he started to panic until the door open in the one was none other than the perverted Azazel.

"Hey kid it fine no one here is going to harm you" Once Azazel said that Issei started to calm down.

"Who are you?"Said Issei

"My name is Azazel a fallen angel and I'm here to help and train you to help and unlock your other sacred gear and once you master both sacred gears their a present waiting for you ok." Said Azazel

"Really there's a present for me once I master it!" Said Issei sparkles in his eyes.

"Yeah and you can keep it and do anything with and I mean **Anything** " Azazel said gaining a perverted grin on his face which issei didn't see.

'What issei doesn't know that "It" is my daughter Vali I can see the future were my daughter can be happy and marry a strong being once he master his sacred gears fufufu I can see what they're going to do in their honeymoon' Thought Azazel while seeing issei jumping up and down in the bed.

"First we need to unlock your other sacred gear ok issei so we can start training to master your power and when you master it we can give your present" Said Azazel

"Ok" Said an over excited Issei.

"Ok follow me because until the next week stop training for you to unlock your sacred gears" Said Azazel getting a sadistic grin in his face which is doesn't know his grin mean and follow Azazel for training to unlock "Divine Dividing" Ddraig told him about and started his training with Azazel.

 **A week of hell of training later**

"That damm bastard is going to get for what he deserve for making my body sore from training but at least I unlock second sacred gear "Divine Dividing" Said issei on the floor catching his breath.

'Hey Albion,Ddraig once we get more stronger want to get back at him' said issei still on the floor.

[ **Sure thing partner** ]Ddraig said

{ **Yeah let get back at him at this sadistic old crow** }

'Great but first we must get stronger but with you both on my side we can make it in no time and one day avenge my parent for what that low life excuse for a fallen angel Kokabiel did' Issei said.

[{ **Yes partner let work together on becoming stronger and someday find Kokabiel and avenge your parents but for now let's concentrate on becoming stronger** }] Both heavenly dragons said

'Right!' said a determined Issei

"Issei now that you unlock both your sacred gear I need to teach you about the supernatural" Said Azazel and Issei just groan because he didn't want to deal with this shit.

After two boring hours of explaining issei had the whole information stuck in his head and went to the bathroom to clean himself from the sweat but after issei left a female with silver hair,blue eyes,white skin the same age as issei went to talk with Azazel.

"So Azazel is that the boy you said that you are giving me to" said the female.

"Yes Vali that him so what do think of him" said Azazel with a mischievous smile in his perverted face.

"He seem powerful and cute" Said Vali but said the whisper the last one so no one can hear her.

"Great I think this is much easier" Said Azazel as Vali face redden.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" Said Vali running to her room with her face as crimson as Rias's hair.

 **Gremory's territory in a mansion**

"Achoo" Rias sneeze 'Someone talking about me' Rias thought

"Rias-tan are you sick let me take care" Sirzech said

"No I'm not sick so you can leave plus you're a maou so you need to take care of the underworld "Rias reply quickly not wanting her brother to be with her.

"None sense I'm staying with you and nobody going to make me leave" said Sirzech before getting hit with a frying pan and making him be unconscious by his wife Grayfia.

"Thanks Grayfia" said rias while thanking Grayfia

"No problem Rias-san now I'm going to take Sirzech to his office" with that Grayfia carry Sirzech bridal-style to his office.

 **Three months later**

"Great job issei with the progress you're making were going to reach to your full potential in no time" Said Azazel pride in his voice for teaching issei and with the results.

"Yeah thank for the training" issei said saying in a sarcastic voice because he deal with three ultimate-class stray issei said that Azazel got his pride three months of training he gain balance breaker for both sacred gears and can hold it for 2 years straight and juggernaut drive for six month for both sacred gear and made a new balance breaker with both sacred gears combine called "Heavenly Dragons King Balance Breaker" and has the power to boost and divide enemy's power and has both colors crimson armor with white wings,jewels between green and blue and a different chant for juggernaut dive.

Right now issei is 7 years old because his birthday was last month he has muscular built and grow and now he is 5.7ft tall and white he got back to Grigori hq and went to his room and went to sleep.

Hey guys this is next chapter please give me ideas for the harem and for what next chapter but issei is 17 and going to school with vali so see ya next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 3] " "talking/ '' thinking/[ ] Ddraig/{ } Albion

Grigori Headquarters

A person who's looks that is 15 years old has silver hair crimsons eyes talking with someone that that is in his 30s black hair and golden bangs that person is Azazel.

"Issei next week I'm sending you to school called Kuoh Academy and don't worry we are going to stay I already have a place for has four stories high and has three basement first basement has a pool,movie theater,and training basement has a full size pool but with hot water and final basement is storage room with Vali and ophis is going with you and better keep them are devils in the you're uniforms is already place in the house and don't do anything erotic when you get there"Azazel said with a peverted grin.

"Shut up you perverted freak!"Issei said while his face gaining a blush

"Fufufu it so fun to tease with you"Azazel said while Ophis and Vali show up where issei and Azazel are.

"You two great timing you need to pack your thing so you with issei can go to earth to go to school"said Azazel

With that they started to pack and came out of their room and started to make a magic circle to transport to their while they where getting to leave Azazel started to tease.

"Remember when you get their don't do anything naughty that you girls get you pregnant"Azazel said but Vali was first to answer and having a major blush on her face with ophis.

"Shut up!" Vali said still having a blush on her face.

"Don't worry Vali I already did something to Azazel to get back at him for always teasing us"Said Issei whispering to Vali smile closer to a smirk

"Hey old man you better check on your office"said issei

"Why?"Azazel Said in a curious vioce

"Because maybe I did to your precious collection you have" with that said Azazel ran to his like a maniac and issi,ophis and vali leave.

With Azazel

Once Azazel got to his office he started to cry because his whole porn collection was nothing but ashes.

"Curse you issei "SOB" I will get you back for this"said I crybaby Azazel who is crying for his porn collection.

With issei

'with people who doesn't how I how ophis and is how I met vali.'Issei said

[Flashback]

Five months ago

"So Azazel what did you want to show me about my present you promise that you're going to show me once I master my powers because I already did"Issei ask while Azazel waiting for the door was knock he smirk.

"Come in" Azazel said

Once the door open there was a beautiful girl same age as girls has silver hair,deep blue eyes that make you be in a trance and make you want to stare at them for eternity,white skin that you want to touch and a perfect body that makes any boy drool and any girl jealous and want to murder issei saw her he blush and Azazel smirk more.

"Issei meet Vali my daughter so issei don't you think she looks beautiful?" said Azazel

Issei didn't answer he just nodded and Vali just blush but with a crimson shade on her face.

"Great then Issei remember the present I said to give you"Azazel said still smirking and issei just nodded

"The present is I give you the hand of marriage for my daughter" Once Azazel said that both Vali and issei gain a redder blush.

Step by step they got closer and become boyfriend and both share their first kiss and went into a bliss which Azazel ruin it by taking a photo of them and they both got angry and beat the crap of Azazel and Azazel learn his lesson not to disturb them by getting beating to death.

'Now with Ophis' issei thought

[ **Flashback** ]

 **Three months ago**

There was Issei in his welsh dragon balance breaker inside a cave fighting a giant ass motherfucker dragon.

"I'll fucking get back at Azazel for lying at me he fucking said it was a stray devil hideout but for now you ready partners for our new combine balance breaker." Said issei telling Ddraig and Albion.

[ **Yeah partner lets teach this motherfucker for attacking us** ]Ddraig said

{ **Yeah lets beat this piece of shit Dragon}** Albion said

"Lets get ready "Heavenly Dragons Kings Balance Breaker"

" **Heavenly Dragons Kings Balance Breaker"**

Once issei activate his sub-species balance breaker the whole Earth,Heaven,Underworld even the Dimensional Gap shook the violent shook it scared the shit out of people and supernatural and for the first time Great red was scared by the power more powerful than him but Ophis was in a trance by the power.

 **With Ophis**

 **Dimensional Gap**

There was girl who looks that she is 15 years old 5.4 feet tall has beautiful body,emotion less brown eyes,elf ears,light skin,and she is wearing gothic lolita she felt the powerful power that came from she went into a trance and for the first time she felt emotions and that was love and only said two words.

"My …Mate"

Once Ophis said that she went to issei after he defeated the dragon and stay by his side and always calling him "My Mate" and every time she says that issei has a blush on his face and every time she called him by that Ddraig and Albion laugh their ass off at issei reaction and after every time they laugh at him it was a big once they are done laughing Issei went deep inside of each sacred gears and beat the living shit of both dragons until they are unconscious with bruises on both their bodies.

'That how I know them both and my life got livelier and I enjoys it' Issei thought

"So you guys ready to sleep in our bedroom and ready for school tomorrow"I said to them and they nodded and Vali gave me a kissing Ophis puff her cheeks which I think is we were done kissing I went to Ophis and hug her which got her to smile and for her to forget about the kiss do I pat her head which she accepted quickly and smile we went to bed both of them hug me tightly which is a sign telling me "Please don't leave stay with me" and we all fell asleep getting ready for school tomorrow.

Hey guys can you give me tips to improve my story and add female to add to issei harem and Rias is not going to be in his harem because selfish and spoiled because she let Issei die so she can add him to her Peerage against his own will and she didn't help issei when she new issei is going to be kill just to add him to her Peerage just for his sacred gear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4]

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

[ ] Ddraig Talking

{ } Albion Talking

I do not own high school dxd

First Day of School

A new day the sun rising,birds chirping,wind blowing giving a cold breeze while leaves follow the wind until it reaches to a four story high house. Inside the house in a bedroom we see a king size bed,flat screen tv with the latest consoles,luxurios furniture ,a bathroom that can fit inside 5 person in the bath,giant space the bed we can see three people a male with silver hair,a female with black hair,and another female with silver-white hair sleeping peacefully hugging each other with a smile across their male name is Issei Hyoudou,the female with black is Ophis A.K.A "The Infinite Dragon God" or "Ouroboros Dragon",the other female with silver-white is Vali A.K.A "The Golden Queen" she got that name because she holds Fafnir one of the "Dragon Kings" that is in a sacred gear given to her by and Fafnir made a contract to put him in a sacred gear he made and see if it works and remains inside the sacred gears and in return he gets dragon apples from the underworld for his species that only survive on dragon Azazel tested on the sacred gear and it work perfectly without any flaws he gave it to Vali.

In their bedroom their alarm went off to go to school.

*Beep* *Beep* *Be….*

The Alarm stop by Issei who got annoyed by the alarm clock that woke him up by throwing it at the wall and now there is a hole in the wall.

"Bloody Hell that alarm is annoying and now because of it I need to fix the wall" said issei in a irritated voice before waking up the girls to get ready for school and standing up to fix the wall with magic and putting back the alarm clock.

"Wake up girls lets get ready for school" Issei said to the girls and Vali reply first.

"Okay but I think I need a kiss to get a boost to get ready" Said Vali with a smirk in her just smile and kiss her with passion and to her surprise issei put his tongue inside Vali's mouth and her reply was a moan of pleasure and melt into the kiss while she let issei conquer 3 minutes kissing they stop and issei turn to Ophis was when she was sleeping and found her puffing her cheeks because she was jealous so Issei did the only thing to stop her jealousy and kiss her with the same passion he gave Vali and Ophis kissed him back and moan when issei stuck his tongue in her mouth and let issei conquer her and moan more by issei tasting her mouth with his they were finished the kiss they started to get ready for school.

30 Minutes later after dressing and eating breakfast

Once Issei,Vali and Ophis finished breakfast they started walking to school.

Issei,Vali and Ophis reach the gate of Kuoh Academy Ddraig gave them a warning.

[Partner be careful I sense two high-class devils with their peerage]Ddraig said

'I know Ddraig I can sense them also' Issei said to Ddraig and continue walking and all the students look at them.

"Hey who's the hot chicks?" A guy that has a monkey face and is bald said to a glasses wearing guy

"I don't know but I want to take them to bed and have a three some with them"The glasses guy said and the rest of the boys agreed and Issei released a huge killing intent to them and all of them crap their pants and piss themselves and got embarrassed once the girls laughed at them for smelling like shit and for seeing their pants wet by their piss and Issei and his girls started walking to the student council and hearing comment about him from the girls and saying he's handsome and theirs comment Vali and Ophis hold his hands tightly and started walking.

Old abandon building "ORC" Occult Research Club

Rias is standing outside the window watching Issei making his way inside the school.

"Akeno who is that boy?"Rias said to Akeno who has black hair with an orange ribbon and is tie to it making it into a ponytail ,big boobs bigger than rias and has white skin,violet eyes and wearing the school uniform.

"He's a transfer student I believe his name is Issei Hyoudou"Akeno said to Rias who has crimson hair,white skin,blue-green eyes,big boobs but little smaller than Akeno and wearing the school uniform.

"Why you asking rias?"

"He just got my attention and he has something unique with him like a sacred gear"

"Ara Ara and you want him right rias"

"Yeah"Rias said and walk to Akeno where she is sitting in a chair next to a table with a chess nect to her and move her pawn and took out Akeno's King.

"Checkmate"Rias said

"Ahh and I try very hard to make it difficult for you"Akeno told rias while she moving to the bath in the clubroom.

'I want him in my peerage to help me with Riser and I will do anything to get him and I can get through by the help of the fallen angel that going to kill him in a few weeks for his sacred gear'Rias said to herself in her mind while smirking

"Akeno send Yumi to pick him up after school"

"What are you planning Rias"

"I'll ask him if he want to join my peerage" with that she started to take a bath.

Student Council

Issei,Vali and Ophis reach to the Student Council room and Issei knock on the door.

"Come in"Said a female voice

[Partner I sense two devils inside be careful]

'Ok thanks partner'

Once Issei open the door they saw two female one of them is sitting behind a desk and the other is standing next to one behind the desk has black hair made in bob haircut,red glasses,violet eyes,white skin and wearing the school .girl next to her has black hair reaching her nice ass,black color glasses(I forgot the color of glasses she wear so I don't give a fuck what you think so I choose black),brown eyes,lightly tan skin and wearing school uniform.

"Hello my name is Issei this is Vali and Ophis and we came here for our schedule"After introducing themselves they introduce themselves.

"My name is Souna Shitori and this is Tsubaki Shinra"With that Tsubaki bow to us and we bow back.

"Here your schedules your class is 2-B"

"Thank you"Issei smile to her and got the schedule and left to his class with the once issei,Vali and Ophis left 'Souna' blush by his smile.

In front door 2-B

"Ok guys just wait until the teacher calls us"Issei said to Vali and Ophis and they reply with a simple nod.

"Ok guys today we are getting new students here so can come in."Said the teacher and once he said new student the whole class started to cheer.

"Welcome and introduce yourself"The teacher said

"Hello my name is Issei lets hope we can get along"After introducing himself he smile and all the girls blush and the boys curse him for being a pretty boys and about getting all the girls.

"My name is Valerie but call me Vali okay"Vali said and smile and the boy blush."

"My name is Ophis lets get along"Ophis said with innocent in her voice and smile and for some reason the girls wanted to protect her by the perverted guys.

After the girls introduce themselves the boys started talking about how beautiful and sexy they are and how they want to take them to bed and saying fucking them Issei released a shit ton of killing intent and the boys got scared and some of them piss their pant and needed to go to the nurse to change and left.

"Ok you three can shit on the back and get started for class"The teacher said and they went to their desk and started on the lesson.

After School

For the whole day in class the boys didn't speak because they were scared of Issei was packing Ddraig told him about a devil coming near and issei told Vali and Ophis to leave school and went to the was waiting until a blond beautiful girl came in.

"What do you want"issei said to the blond hottie.

"MY name is Yumi Kiba and I'm here to take you to the old building by the order of the club president Rias Gremory"

"Ok lead the way gorgeous"Issei said to her with a smile and she blush and took Issei to the old school building.

Old School Building

Once issei went inside he saw the room is victorian furniture has three couches and a desk in the middle and saw a crimson headed girl with a nice body.

[Damm she got a nice booty and huge chest I want to fuck her]

'Woah what the fuck Ddraig'

{Sorry to warn you Ddraig has a fetish for devils and fallen angel}

[Shut the fuck you cracker you got a fetish for angels]

{Issei forgot to mention he a fucking racist even when we had our dragon bodies and making racist joke about white dragons}

With Issei didn't want ro deal with this shit and disconnected his mind links with them.

"So what do you call me for"Issei said to the crimson hair girl

"My name is Rias Gremory and I want to make a deal with you"

"What kind of deal?"

"I make you into a devil but in return you become my servant and serve me an-"

"Woah not happening im not becoming anyone servant and leaving"With that he left and started walking home.

With Rias

'Issei even when you reject you'll still become my servant in a few of week after ones of the fallen angel kill you and make you my pawn against your will'Rias said in her mind and smirking what will happen in a few weeks.

Hey guys this is chapter four and not gonna lie it hard to write guys if you can help in stories making for chapter 5 just send the story in my email chapter is when Raynare ask issei on a date and is force to kill him by Kokabiel or she is going to be killed.

My email adress is jralberto128

If you want to help on making stories there is my email adress :-P


End file.
